Miss Perfection, Misconceptions
by potterblue1998
Summary: Hermione overhears some harsh things about herself. Sick of being considered innocent she tries to change peoples opinions and who better to help her do that then Draco Malfoy. Rating most likely for language but ill let you know ahead of time if that changes.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Harry Potter fanfic but its been a few years since I read the books...but i did read them 23 times sooo...we'll see. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything found in this entire story I am only going to use this disclaimer once because obviously im not making money off of this. **

**This takes place in sixth year. **

* * *

"Oi! Hermione!" Ron called her over to the table where him and Harry were working on home work they'd clearly avoided all weekend.

"I am not a dog Ronald, what is it?" she said making her way over to the two of them. They sat at one of the tables in the common room near the fire with pages disorganized all around them covering nearly every surface. She gently shook her head at the state of their study area. Harry spoke then calmly explain that the mass of papers were their Transfiguration notes that they were trying to turn into essays. She sighed already knowing what was coming.

"So, would you help us?" She was kind of sick of this, every day exactly the same she went to classes studied helped these two ate and slept no change or variation each day melting into the next. One long blur of anxiety waiting for His next move. She agreed and settled down to help them.

Several hours later both of their essays completed she climbed the stairs to her dormitory, exhausted she changed into a simple tee shirt and sleep shorts. Climbing into bed and closing the curtains tight around her she heard the door open. Lavender and Pavarti walked in gossiping, clearly they had no idea she was present.

"You'd think she'd have made some sort of move, hanging out with those boys all the time." Said Lavender in a clearly snarky tone "But no, little miss perfection Granger has no interest. Shes probably a lesbian." Hermione lay in her bed shock into silence by this knowledge that Lavender would say something so mean.

Pavarti spoke up at this point, "Just because she doesn't go jumping into Harry and Ron's beds doesn't mean she's a lesbian." Hermione's heart went out to the girl who was standing up for her. 'that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside i should do something nice for he-' Her kind thoughts were interrupted by Pavarti's next words.

"I mean little innocent Hermione Granger just wouldn't do anything like that, she's got the libido of a first year." Hermione fumed just because she didn't snog random guys must mean she's either gay or uninterested? Her blood boiled, the only thing that saved the two girls some powerful hexes to the face was their hasty exit of the room due to a loud crash down in the common room.

Hermione pulled her knees up and rested her chin on her arms. 'do people really think that about me? that im either innocent or gay? come on hermione your being childish' she thought wiping away the one silent tear that rolled down her face. 'who cares what two stupid girls think anyways?'

She rolled over to get some sleep, she had classes tomorrow that she had pay attention in and being exaughsted wouldnt help.

The next morning she woke up the way she did every morning, to Crookshanks sticking his soft face to hers. She opened her eyes and sat up drawing open the curtains round her bed open. She made her way to the bathroom and showered dawning her robes she considered her reflection in the mirror usually she pulled her hair back and left everything else the way it was. Today she transfigured her hair into soft curls and changed her eyes to look a little brighter and her face a little smoother toned.

Exiting her dormitory she walked down to the common room. Harry and Ron were there waiting for her as usual. She walked over to them, expecting a comment on her appearance. They said nothing, the three of them made their way down to the Great Hall. Neither Harry nor Ron noticed that she was falling further and further behind. he watched them round a corner untill they were no longer in sight. She paused leaning against the cool wall of the corridor wondering why what Pavarti and Lavender had said bothered her so much. She ducked her head her newly transfigured hair covering the Griffindor emblem on her robes.

"Hey," Said a voice not to far away not looking up she heard the voice continue. "Whats a pretty thing like you doing all alone? Your boyfriend she keep you on a tighter leash you never know who is going to snatch up the opportunity to help a pretty girl." She had heard his foot steps getting closer but hadn't realised how close he was untill she felt a hand reach out and tuck a bit of her hair behind her ear. Looking up for the first time she nearly screamed. He did scream backing away quickly. "Holy Shit Granger!" Malfoy cried out. 'ew he was hitting on me! did he really not realize it was me?'

"Yuck Malfoy!" She yelled back. "What were you doing!"

"I had no idea that was YOU!" He looked at his hand as if horrified that it had touched her. He noticed the truly horrified expression on her face which sparked an idea. "What did you do to yourself Granger?" He inquired moving closer to her watching her squirm at his sudden change of attitude. "You look half decent" He added and reached out to touch her hair again, stiffling laughter at the look on her face. She looked like she was going to be sick. That wounded Malfoy's ego so he turned away quickly laughing and made his way to breakfast. 'why did she look so disgusted? does she not think im attractive?' That was a new concept to him. Everyone always wanted him. He frowned. But that frown soon made way for a smirk, he had found something even better than calling her mudblood.

"Hey, Hermione where did you disappear to back there?" Harry asked genuinely concerned for his friend. Hermione gave him a slight smile.

"Bathroom" She answered evenly by way of explanation.

"You should have said something, we would have waited for you" He said his smile faltering a bit. She caught him glancing over her shoulder at the Slytherin table. She turned around and found herself looking at Malfoy who blew her a kiss and then winked. Harry noticed and glared back. Turning back to her food she muttered something about not being hungry, and picked up her bag and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione waited all day for someone to notice the changes she done to herself that morning but no one did. Unless you count Malfoy, which she didn't. At the end of the day she had strengthened her resolve. She wasn't going to be Hermione "Miss Perfection Granger" anymore. She was going to stir up some trouble.

'ive been seen the same way all five and a half years ive been here and i just want to try to be someone new. i wont do anything drastic' She thought to herself slowly making her way through the corridors to reach the Fat Lady's portrait. 'i still need to get my homework done on time i cant put my marks in jepordy' She heard Draco Malfoy talking to his two cronies around the corner she froze unsure of what to do. She cast a silent invisibilty charm on her self and waited for them to pass. Now they were close enough for her to hear what they were saying her breath stilled in her throat

"Ya," said a voice that she identified as Malfoy's "It has been a little while since I've taken a new play thing and Parkinson was so clingy" She heard Crabbe and Goyle's noises of agreement. They were rounding the corner now and she pressed her self against the wall as much as was possible.

"So the Granger girl cleaned herself up a bit so I thought I'd take her in." Malfoy Chuckled cruelly she fought the urge to punch him or throw up.

"She's probably never even been kissed before, the poor dear." Malfoy said with fake pity his voice dripping with sarcasm.

As they passed by her hiding spot she was trembling with rage. She quietly pulled out her wand preparing to hex them when she spoted Peeves eyeing the trio evily. Hermione anticipating what was coming took off in the oppisite direction before Peeves could start his ambush.

When she reached the common room she stormed straight over to Harry and Ron grabbing each of them by an ear she dragged them up to their dormitory.

The boy's seated on Harry's bed watched silently as Hermione paced angrily back and forth telling them the whole story. Ron looked like he was going to be sick and Harry looked like her was going to punch someonein the face. "Look," Hermione said "I'm going to bed okay?" She left before they could protest. She lay up half the night, 'im sick of this Malfoy can just sod off' she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She turned over and closed her eyes, praying that sleep would come quickly.

The next morning Hermione put her plan into action. She woke up earlier then usual and went straight to the bathroom. She eyed herself in the mirror, tranfiguring her hair, eyes and skin as she did yesterday. 'i just dont know what more to do' She sighed 'i cant do this alone' 'but who will help me?' She went to her uniform and transfigured the skirt so it was slightly shorter, not as much as some of the other girls did but enough so that you could see the difference.

She walked down the dormitory stairs, Harry and Ron were waiting for her as always. Harry greeted her with a hug "Hey Mione how are you holding up?" He took a step back so he could see her face for her answer.

"I'm doing better Harry, I mean who cares what those people think. You two know I'm not innocent. Right?" She looked at them expectantly.

"Well, ya of course" Ron said. Hermione could tell he didn't mean it. Her face fell, they climbed through the portrait hole joking and complaining as usual. The long walk through the castle almost had Hermione distracted, almost. They sank into their usual seats her across from Harry and Ron. Ron piled ridiculous amounts of food onto his plate and began to dig in like a starving man.

After some time the post arrived with a flurry of wings and feathers. Hermione was calmly eating her cereal when an unfamiliar owl landed in front of her its leg in the air. A small envelope tied with a green ribbon, she carefully untied it. The handwriting looked a little familiar but she couldn't quite place it. Turning the smooth parchment over and over in her hands the tried to gleam some sort of knowledge from the off white envolpe. With shaking fingers she opened it she read the words in written in silver ink.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Roses are Red, _

_Violets are Blue,_

_House Feuds are Stupid,_

_And I Want You,_

_From, Your Secret Admirer_

Hermione quickly placed the letter back in the envolpe and tucked it in her robes. She glanced around the Great Hall searching in the sea of hundreds of students for her "Secret Admirer". She had an idea who it could be, she searched the Slytherin table and found Malfoy laughing with his cronies. 'well that solves that riddle' she thought with an internal sigh.

"HERMIONE!" Harry waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you ok? I asked you how you thought you did on your potions essay five times."

"Oh Harry, Im sorry Im just a little out of it."

"Ya I noticed are you sure your ok?"

"Do you think you should go see Madam Pomfrey?" Ron added.

"No, I just...I'll be fine." _  
_

"Alright but dont push yourself too hard" Ron said studying her.

"Don't be silly Ron" She said smimling.

Together they went to class.

"We have double potions today!" Ron said with a groan as they made their way to the dungeon class room. It was a long walk but they had left breakfast a few minutes early so they were mostly alone in the corridors.

"Two long periods of Snape and Malfoy. What fun!" Harry added. Hermione looked at her shoes,

"Malfoy sent me a love note." Ron and Harry stopped walking to gape at their no longer bushy haired friend.

Ron eloquently said "I...He...That...What...WHEN?" Spluttering and starting to pace back and forth.

Hermione just held out the letter in response, Harry reached out to take it. His eyes scanning the parchment he burst out laughing.

"How do you know its Malfoy?" he said, passing Ron the note to read.

"He was pointing at me reading it and laughing it up with his Slytherin buddies" Harry laughed again, Ron was just staring in awe at the words on the parchment as though they weren't in english.

"I'll kill him" Ron said quietly. Hermione shocked by the malice in his eyes, spoke up quickly.

"Oh Ronald its just a joke don't be so dramatic." She faked a smile hoping it looked genuine enough. "We should hurry class will be starting soon." She rushed the boys along to potions.

In class Snape stood in his long flowing robes, he waved his wand and instuctuions appeared on the board. "Get to work" he said and sat to grade essays they had passed in. Quickly scanning the instructions Hermione began to work ' its a simple enough potion to make' she thought. Hermione caught Malfoy staring at her, he winked and blew her a kiss. Shocked she turned back to her work and focused on getting it done.

She finished early of course, and took a moment to double check everything she had done to make sure her potion was the right color and scent. Snape hadn't told them what it was for, only gave them instructions on how to complete it.

"Ah Miss Granger, finished already?" Snape sneered and said nothing on the quality of her work. "Since you and Mr Malfoy are done, and have found time to laze around," He glared angrily at her "You should test your potions on one another. They both appear to be correctly done." He used his wand to move some of her potion into a vial then did the same for Malfoy's, she noticed that hers was a slightly darker shade then his was.

"Um, Professor?" She asked now holding the small vial of dark blue liquid.

"What, Miss Granger!" He said whipping around.

"What should I expect to happen?" He glared.

"Five points from Griffindor for not figuring it out. That was the point of the assignment Miss Granger." he turned away without answering and made his way to the front of the class. "This potion if brewed correctly will allow you to read each others minds for a short period of time. Now please observe Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy as they take their potions."

She looked at Malfoy then at her vial and thought 'well Snape probably wouldn't make me drink it if it would kill me' so she tossed it back. She looked up in time to see Malfoy to the same. 'im surprised his hair doesn't make a noise when he moves his head to fast, it looks like it could double as a helmet.'

"Oi! Granger I heard that" Malfoy shouted at her from across the classroom "_My hair looks nothing like a helmet_"

She heard the words but his mouth didn't move 'he must have thought that'

'_ten point to Griffindor for figuring out something obvious'_ Malfoy sneered.

"Ugh Professor? How long will he be in my head?" She turned to see Professor Snape smirking as though enjoying a private joke.

"24 hours" He said "Class Dismissed"

"WHAT!" All four voices of herself and Malfoy sounded at once. She clutched her head and saw him do the same. 'bloody hell 24 hours of non-stop Malfoy!'

_'get used to it mudblood' _She packed up her things and left the dungeon.

'i might have to kill myself'

_'I dont know i kind of like this i can insult you no matter where you are' _

'it works both ways ferret boy'

'_so im going to have to hear all of your thoughts for twenty four hours?'_

'ten points to Slytherin for figuring out something obvious' She smiled 'maybe this wont be so bad after all'

'_oh god' _

'Thats right' She called out "Hey Harry wait up!"

**So thats chapter two, ****I'm thinking about getting a beta pm me if you know someone who's interested. **

**Thanks to everyone who favorited or followed this, it really means a lot to me. I've gotten more views on this than my other two stories put together, and they've been up for months. **

**Keep reading :) **


	3. Chapter 3

By lunch Hermione was so sick of hearing Malfoy in her head she stopped answering questions in class.

Malfoy was so sick of hearing Hermione that he had taken to humming in his head to drown her out.

At lunch Harry and Ron were deeply involved in a conversation about Quidditch, they didn't notice Hermione clutch her head and run from the room but Malfoy did. The noise of lunch multiplied by two had Hermione running to the girls room to be sick.

'_hey? are you ok?' s_he heard in her head '_um Granger? Do you want me to tell your friends to take you to Madam Pomfrey?' _

'yes please' She thought back 'im in the girls room right out side the great hall'

_Malfoy rose from the Slytherin table and crossed to Harry and Ron. He put his hands on the table and leaned forward."Grangers sick, go take her to Pomfrey" _

_Harry and Ron just stared at him "NOW" he said firmly they rose quickly and went to find Hermione. _

_'they re on their way Granger, feel better' _

'Malfoy? did you just think something nice?'

_'NO! if you ever tell anyone that ill...ill-' _

_'_Relax i wont'

Hermione heard Harry and Ron trying to figure out where she was, so she opened the door and came out of the loo.

"Hey Hermione! Are you ok? Malfoy sai-" Ron asked talking way to fast,

"Pomfrey, sick, Snape" Harry somehow understanding her convoluted sentence wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed off to see Madam Pomfrey. Hermione could feel Malfoy trying to keep his thoughts quiet and she was grateful.

Opening the double doors to the Hospital Wing, Ron went ahead in search of Madam Pomfrey.

"Come on Mione lets get you a seat" Harry said half carrying her over to a chair, "What happened?"

"Its just so loud with Malfoy in my head" she sighed

'_sorry Granger' _

"I know its not your fault its Snape's" Harry gave her a weird look.

_'you said that out loud' _

"Oops" she rubbed at her temples.

The plump Medi-Witch came into the room from her private office "What seems to be the problem dearie" _  
_

"Professor Snape had me test a potion with Draco Malfoy and now I can hear all of his thoughts and he can hear all of mine. It's given me a dreadful headache"

"I can imagine!" she tutted casting a quick spell to relieve her head pain "Now what potion was it exactly?"

"He didn't tell us" Hermione said exasperated.

"Well I can't reverse the potion but here's some pain potion, take it ONLY if you really need it, I guess your stuck with Mr. Malfoy for now."

"Great" she slumped in her chair.

_'hey granger feeling better?'_

_'_actually ya thanks for helping me i promise not to tell people you were nice'  
Suddenly Hermione had an idea  
'on one condition'  
she smirked a smirk that would have made Malfoy proud.

_'oh merlin this cant be good for me'_

'im sick of everyone assuming im sweet and innocent i want a new reputation and your going to help me'

'_i will but only because i cant wait to see the look on pottys face when he realizes ive corrupted you' he chuckled _

'perfect meet me in the library to start making plans'

_'no no meet me in the prefects bathroom after lessons end today oh and you better hurry youll be late for Transfiguration'_

She gasped glancing at the clock she took off out of the Hospital Wing.

She did make it to Transfiguration in time but just barely. Magonagall "Nearly late Miss Granger, Where were you?"

"Sorry Professor, I was in the Hospital Wi-" in the middle of her explanation Hermione slipped forward her arms moving to catch her fall and her forhead struck the floor. Then everything went black.

_Across the room Malfoy clutched his head and hit the floor hard. Then everything went black._

_"Hermione? Oi! Granger! Wake up!" he shook her shoulder. They were in an empty room, a floor, four walls, and a ceiling nothing more. Hermione wouldn't wake up. Though there was no light source in the room Draco could see just fine. "COME ON! Granger! Hermione!" He shook her a little hard and her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Oh thank god your not dead, now where are we?" _

_Hermione sat up and took in their blank surrondings. "Is this real?" She asked him "What happened?" _

_"You fell and knocked yourself unconcious and thanks to Professor Snape, you took me down with you." _

_"Bloody Hell" She said quietly _

_"My thoughts exactly" _

_"So what is this place? Is this all there is?" She rose carefully testing her balance. She swayed a little and Draco caught her to hold her up. "I think I read about this once, its like an instant room of requirment, I think its called lucid dreaming its supposed to help you discover things about your subconcious." _

_"Well test it out try to make something" Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on making something. When she opened her eyes she was holding a quil. "Wow Granger that was really cool" Malfoy's eyes were wide. _

_"You try now" She watched as he closed his eyes tight and scrunched up his nose. She had to fight the urge to chuckle at his expresion. He opened his eyes and stared at his empty hands. _

_"It didn't work!"  
_

_"What were you trying to make?" _

_"Parchment" He frowned, Hermione's hands sparkled and she was holding a roll of parchment. She glanced at her hands, all she had to do was want something and it would be there! _

_"I think its because I'm the one who hit my head." She said. _

_"Well since we're here wanna start planning operation Hermione Hottie?" _

_"NO, WE ARE NOT CALLING IT THAT!" Malfoy just laughed but when Hermione conjured a large dangerous looking knife he quieted down fast enough. _

_"Ok, OK, Wanna start on your little plan then?" _

_"I geuss" _

"So that stuff will wake them up?" Harry glanced nervously at Madam Pomfrey before looking back at his friend on the cot. Ron was just glaring at Malfoy as if this was somehow his fault. Madam Pomfrey just went about waving her wand over the emerald green liquid on Draco and Hermione's chests.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open at the same time as Draco's. She blinked a few times at the four people around her bed. Ginny who had been quiet since she arived smiled brilliantly.

"Hey Mione, welcome back"


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up that morning ready to implement step one of her plan: The Look. She went to her school uniform and although it was embarrassing changed it to the length Malfoy had told her. She put on the black lacy nickers and bra that Lavender had given her as a joke last Christmas. She changed the top and vest to fit her form more and left two of her buttons undone showing a decent amount of clevage. She was still dressed fairly conservatively compared some of the other girls but she was showing a lot more than she was used to. She pointed her wand at her legs and concentrated on making them slightly tanner and leaner. She'd always had a good shape so she didn't need to change that. She carefully applied her make up magically. By the time she was ready, she was practically a new person.

As she came down the stairs, Harry adjusted his glasses and blushed vigorously, Ron's jaw practically hit the floor. Harry elbowed him in the ribs so he'd gain some composure.

"Hey guys ready to go?" She looked back and forth at the two of them.

"Uh, Ya um you look um different Mione" Ron managed to squeak out.

"Thanks Ron," She said with a smile "Ready to go?"

"Ya totally" Harry said

The whole day Hermione reaped the rewards of sidelong glances and passin stares from everyone in the school and she was loving it. After her lessons she went to the prefects bathroom to meet up with Malfoy to discuss the outcome of The Look.

"Damn Granger" He said as she passed through the portrait hole. "You look great"

"Thanks Malfoy" She said she started to squirm a little as his gaze raked her up and down.

"Well step one certainly went well" He smirked a little "Your the talk of the Slytherin common room. Not a very common thing mind you."

"Well are you ready for step two?"

"I don't know Granger, seems like it would be hard to explain."

"Make up any lie you want but step two is the most important step."

"You know, I'd be more mad if it hadn't been my idea."

"Well see you tomorrow then"

"Ya...Oh wait! Should I call you Hermione now?"

"Um...probably, Draco" She laughed at the odd sound of saying his name. Then left returning to the common room.

When she arrived she was ambushed almost immediatly and dragged to the girls dormitory by Ginny.

"Alright, Who are you and what have you done to Hermione." Ginny said jokingly.

"Very funny Gin" Hermione said. "I decided to put some effort into my appearance so I could get a date to the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, and then a date for the ball next weekend."

"Well it certainly worked! All of Hogwarts is buzzing about you! So who asked you?"

"Oh um...It was going to be a suprize...but...Draco Malfoy."

"So you laughed in his face right?" Ginny said confused

"Um...no...I accepted" Hermione carefully studied her shoes.

"Well good for you, he's hot" Ginny said laughing at the shocked expession on Hermione's face. "Best not tell the boys just yet though" She added as almost an after thought.

Laughing Hermione went to her room to get some sleep before the Hogsmeade trip.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so just to clear up any confusion the idea is that after Draco and Hermione get knocked unconscious Madam Pomfrey fixes the potions effect and they're out of each others heads...for now ;) **

Hermione made her way downstairs with the boys standing protectively on either side of her, she chuckled inwardly 'i dont even think they know what theyre doing'. When they made it to the Great Hall they quickly found Ginny. "Hey Mione," she said offering her friend a quick one armed hug before throwing her under a bus. "So, you tell the boys about your date?"

"DATE!" The boys shouted in unison. Hermione shot Ginny a glare, but she was laughing to hard at the look on her brothers face. He really was quite red.

"I'm going to take that as a no" She managed to choke out. Hermione sighed looking to see the waiting looks on her friends faces. She adjusted her mittens before slowly speaking.

"No, Ginny I haven't told them yet. Yes, I do have a date. If any of you three do anything to mess it up I'll hex you so bad your children will grow toadstools. Got it?" Three sets of wild eyes stared back at her.

Ron stuttered, "W-w-well who is h-h-he"

Draco having heard this whole transaction walked over and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Ready to go..." He cast his eyes about trying to think of a cute nick name quickly. "Mya?"

Hermione smiled at the cute nickname, "Sure Draco, lets go." Ron's jaw was tense his eyes murderously glared at the Malfoy heir.

He spoke low and menacingly "_Get your bloody arm off of her NOW._"

Hermione shot him an equally terrifying glare. "Your children. Toadstools. FOREVER." She reminded him of her little threat. Draco was trying really hard not to beam with pride that she was so good at threats, he was also trying not to laugh.

Hermione turned making Draco turn with her and walked towards Filch waiting to check their names of his infernal list. Malfoy dug a hand into his pocket and held up two vials. Bright dark blue liquid was in each. Hermione gasped, "Is that what I think that is." She asked.

"If you think its the mind reading potion, then yes, it is what you think it is" Draco mocked pulling his arm off her shoulder now that they were walking away from the castle. "Thought it might come in handy" He added. "But its a smaller vial so it will only last a couple of hours, just long enough fo the trip"

'who knew draco could actually have a good idea' Hermione thought. She took the vial in lew of answering his unspoken question. She drew the cork out with a soft 'pop' and Malfoy did the same. They clinked their vials together.

"Cheers" he joked. Tipping back his his head to swallow the drink. She followed his lead and drank.

It took a moment for the effects to start but soon enough...

'_test test oi granger you there'_

'ya malfoy' she thought back 'dont get your knickers in a twist'

_'shut it' _

Together they walked to the shrieking shack just for something to pass the time on this fake date.

_'do you remember when potter you and weasley attacked me here?' _

Hermione smiled 'oh i remember' They heard footsteps through the snow. Malfoy quickly grabbed Hermione's waist and spun her to face him.

_'dont punch me' _then he pressed his lips to hers gently. They deepened the kiss her mouth moving with his. Her arms instinctivly moved to his shoulders. Her mind completely blank.

'...'

_'...'_

"Ew" They heard voices whisper "Is that Malfoy and Granger?"

"Well its about time" They heard the footsteps retreat the way they came and Malfoy slowly pulled back.

"That was close" He spoke aloud

"No kidding" Hermione said, reaching up to touch her lips.

'_oh god was that her first kiss'_

'no krum was my first kiss in fourth year'

'_oh right mind reading'_

'it was your idea' She smiled at the embaressment she could sense from his head. 'i promised id meet the boys at the three broomsticks wanna come and make them really uncomfortable?'

'_now that sounds like fun_' He took her hand. As they neared the more populated area of Hogsmeade.

Opening the door of the loud tavern packed with Hogwarts students, Hermione and Draco removed their coats and crossed to Hermione's friends who were laughing and joking. Then Harry spotted Hermione and lifted his hand to wave, he lowered it when he saw Draco with her. The two of them crossed the crowded room hand in hand.

When they got to the table Draco worked really hard to genuinely smile at the three of them. Ginny smirked at Ron's murderous expresion and Harry's pained smile. Draco and Hernione slid into their seats. Draco pulled her very close, Ron's eye twitched slightly.

_'its like christmas granger' 'what was that nick name i called you?' _

'mya i thought it was kind of cute'

"So Mione, how was your...date" Harry said, it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"It was great Potter, litte Mya's a firecracker." He winked. Looking at Hermione with a little smirk.

"Well thats disgusting to think about" Ginny said, not unkindly just ...point blank.

"Um...Come on Ron lets go get some butterbeers" Harry stood quickly, Ron rose more slowly his hands clenched tightly in fists.

"Oh, here" Draco tossed Harry a small sack of coins. "This rounds on me" Everyone stared at him in shock. Hermione had a sudden idea.

'_go for it'_

"Oh how generous!" Hermione said draping her legs over Malfoys lap and stroking the back of his hair. She pulled close to kiss his cheek but he turned his face and kissed her lips.

'_I thought you wanted to lose the innocence? cheek kisses arent going to do that'_

_'_alright but dont make a habit of this' Disgusted Harry and Ron went to go get thier drinks._  
_

"I know whats going on here" Ginny said smugly as the fake couple pulled apart. They both stared at her trying to disguse their horror.

"You two are just kissing to make this worse for them" She smiled, "I whole heartedly agree, give 'em hell" She winked.

'ok im lost'

_'same' _

Harry and Ron came back carrying the butterbeers. Hermione curled up closer to Draco, "So how was your day?" Hermione asked looking to Ron and Harry for their answers.

An hour later it was just starting to get dark so Hernione and Malfoy decided to make their way back to the castle.

"Bye guys see you back at the common room" Hermione bid goodbye to her friends.

_'well that actually wasnt horrid Mya'_

_'...' _

_'Mya?...HERMIONE!' _He turned to look at her but she was just watching the snow fall around her. "Mya" He asked out loud, "Can you hear my thoughts?" She paused for a moment and concentrated,

"Not at all" she said.

"Strange" He added they continued their walk up to the castle. When they could easily see the gates Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and she laced her arm around his waist drawing closer to his warmth. They walked threw the big castle doors together only to stop short at the sight in front of them...

**DUHN DUHN DUHN...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cliff Hanger was really mean sorry guys...but don't worry...it totally...wasnt worth it at all. oops...**

* * *

Hermione and Draco stared at the banner hung in the entryway.

**"Mudblood whore screws Slytherin Prince" **

And around these words were tear marks where people had obviously tried to bring it down, but there were also smaller words written on it. Things like:

_"Death to Granger" _

_"Blood Traitor Malfoy"   
_

**_Disgusting Malfoy are you really that desperate for a shag?_  
**

Hermione stared in shock at the huge banner that now had its words slowly changing colours and flashing. She reached into her pocket and calmly withdrew her wand, aiming carefully she muttered an incantation and watched as the banner burned itself, till it was nothing but ash on the cobble stones. She swished her wand and even the ashes were gone. The entryway stood silent as she stared straight ahead.

"Goodnight Draco" She whispered. Draco cringed as it echoed around the cavernous entry hall. She turned and began calmly climbing the stairs.

"Mya wait" Draco called momentarily forgetting that they weren't in public anymore. He walked up behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder slowly turning her around. Her eyes glistened as she fought hard to keep her tears from falling. He took her in his arms and embraced her. Holding her tight against his chest he felt her shudder with silent sobs. He held her tighter as if trying to hold the pieces of her together. "I'm so sorry" He whispered.  
She looked at him, the tracks from her tears still visible on her face. She pulled back and turned around heading back up the stairs.

It was a long slow walk up to the Gryfindor common room, when she finally made it there she collapsed on one of the empty chairs and curled her arms around herself. On the table next to her she spotted an abandoned copy of "Hogwarts, A History" and picked up. She opened it to page one and sank deeper into the soft chair.

Malfoy knew exactly who it was that was responsible for the Banner. He stormed down to the dungeons and all but screamed the password at the portrait. They swung open to reveal the green lighting of the common room where he saw the dark skin and dark hair of Blaise Zabini.

"ZABINI!" Malfoy screamed. "Where is she!" He shouted. Blaise blanched,

"Uh, Malfoy I had no idea about any of this!"

"Do you think you'd still be alive if I didn't know that already," He said disturbingly calm sounding "Now where is Parkinson" His fists were clenched and his knuckles were white. "PANSY" he roared his calm demeanor vanishing. "Get you're arse over here!" Pansy slowly descended the staircase smirking slightly.

"Oh hello Draco" She said. Flouncing around him to kiss Zabini quickly.

"Your dating Zabini why would you do that to me!" He asked tiredly now.

"Because Draco believe it or not, I dont like Granger." He carefully restrained himself from smashing her heads against the dark stones of the wall. Then suddenly something occurred to him. Something that had just...slipped his mind. 'im not actually dating Granger' he was astounded that he'd forgotten something so simple. He ignored the fact that Pansy was talking and went up to his bed room. He put on his pajamas in a daze and fell in bed asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Heres something just to tide you over, things are busy and i dont know when ill get around to this but ill try not to take too long. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the unreasonably long wait!**

Hermione sat on her bed, the red velvet curtains drawn tight around the four posts. She was sitting cross legged her back against the wall behind her pillow. 'I'm getting what I wanted...a new image. I should be pleased.' and after a few moments of thought, she was. She opened her curtains and climbed out of bed to start her much longer than usual morning routine. When she was finally dressed and primped and polished it was around nine. The perfect time to get breakfast. She still felt uncomfortable exposing as much skin as she had in the past few days, but it was nice out today one of the first really nice days of the year. She was wearing modestly short shorts, and a V-neck tee shirt nothing too outrageous but still better than what she used to wear.

She made her way down the stairs to the common room only to be attacked by a swishing ginger blob that turned out to be Ginny.

"Malfoy is outside waiting for you!" She said bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "You are one lucky girl" She whispered "Don't tell anyone I said this but Malfoy is HOT" She started tugging on Hermione's arm, dragging her towards the door. "Now go see what he wants!" They reached the portrait hole and Ginny all but shoved her out.

"Morning Mya" Draco smiled at her. She impulsively smiled back, "wanna walk to breakfast with me?" he said.

"Sure" He saw the portrait hole start to open and leaned down to kiss her. 'A girl could get used to this!' thought. Then she heard an almost outraged shriek from behind her. She pulled away from the (frankly magnificent) lips that were pressed to hers and turned around. Two identically horrified faces stared down at her. "Morning Fred, Morning George." She said then turned again, taking Malfoy's hand, and heading to the Great Hall. He smirked, then chuckled, then by the time they were two floors from the Great Hall he had to stop and lean against the wall he was laughing so hard. At some point Hermione had joined him laughing more than she had in a long time. By the time they stopped they had somehow migrated to sitting on the floor. Malfoy stood quickly and turned to offer Hermione a hand. She took it and stood herself but didn't let go.

Just before they got to the doors Malfoy spoke, "Oh I almost forgot!" He pulled two more vials out of his pocket. "We're spending the day together" He smiled almost evilly.

She took one of the vials popped it open and downed the contents while he did the same. '_Ready?'_

'For what?'

_He didn't answer instead he merely opened the door to the Great Hall and squeezed the soft hand still entwined with his own. Conversation slowed as people glanced up at the new arrivals, not one of those cheesy total silence moments because almost everyone had already seen them together yesterday. But there was a definite increase in noise level when he pulled Hermione to a stop, wrapped his arms around her waist and snogged her soundly. He stepped back then turned to head for the Slytherin table, pausing to throw a wink over his shoulder for her. _

_'For that." _

_He was accosted almost imediatley when he sat down at the table. Zabini was the only one he heard clearly as he was closest. _

_"What the hell was that!" Malfoy smirked and served himself some toast. _

_"Just say goodbye to Mya so she could go eat her breakfast." _

_"So you two really are a thing now?" Zabini sounded almost disgusted. "Is she at least good in bed?" _

_"I wouldn't know, we haven't slept together and yes we are a thing. You know I can't resist a challenge, and getting into Grangers knickers will be like breaking into the Tower of London." _

_Zabini nodded now understanding, even Pansy had been a challenge originally. Now she'd drop her pants at any given moment._

_Draco could feel Hermione's disgust at that thought. _

'Now I have the mental image of a naked Parkinson forever burned into my psyche, THANKS'

_'Sorry' _

Back at her own table Hermione had received an almost worse reception than Draco had.

"What the ACTUAL fuck are you doing with Draco Malfoy!" Lavender said harshly. Harry glared at her but didn't say anything because he wanted to know to.

Hermione smirked "Today I think were just exploring the grounds and wandering the castle, although we might have a picnic in the room of requirement."

It was Lavenders turn to glare. "You know what I mean Granger, Why is the hottest guy in Slytherin all over YOU"

Hermione shrugged, "I'm not sure, he asked me to Hogsmeade then informed me we're spending today together too."

_'Tell her its because your're hotter than she is' _

Hermione chuckled, when she got weird looks she said "Do remember that potion Snape made me and Draco take?" her friends nodded "Well I don't know how but Draco keeps getting more, so I've been on it since then."

Harry looked confused and Ron looked blankly at his breakfast.

"Why in the name of Merlin's saggy left butt cheek would you do that?" Harry asked.

"It's kind of fun."

'_Tell him it's cause I'm constantly broadcasting my fantasies' _

'ew no.'

"Well what kind of stuff does he think?" Harry asked.

"Just sarcastic commentary" She grinned.

_'come on lets go' _

"Well see you guys later" She said then took one last bite of her breakfast.

'So whats the agenda' she thought to Draco as she stood up to meet him at the front of the hall.

_'We are going to make out in the grounds where people will see us' _

Hermione blushed despite herself. 'ok, where?'

_'By the lake, I think I know the perfect spot.' _

**TADA! A chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow a whole chapter!**

* * *

Draco was leading her by the hand out onto the grounds. Her thoughts couldn't articulate and she had an odd feeling in her chest. Like her heart was being squeezed in a fist. They were by the lake now but Draco kept walking till they came upon a small alcove Hermione had seen people in hundreds of times but had never actually been in herself. It was right on the edge of the tree line in what was not considered the Forbidden Forest, it had a small door-like arch way leading in giving it the illusion of being more private than it was.

_'How's here?' _

'Fine'

_She was nervous and Draco could feel it so he tried to exude as much confidence as he could to make her feel better. He smiled as they passed through the branch-y arch way and a look of wonder filled her eyes. It was beautiful in the small clearing, the branches over head had tiny white flowers that bloomed in every condition but snow, they smelled like vanilla sugar cookies. The tree trunks that made the walls of the alcove were a startling white that almost seemed to sparkle. _

_'It was the Weasly Twins that built this place you know.'_

'Really? It's magnificent! The trees don't look white from the outside'

_While she moved to examine the white tree trunks Draco pulled out his wand, smiling at the sound of her mind trying to classify the charms used to create the trees he conjured a blanket that was soft, thick and warm. He made pillows so that they could sit upright and with a final flourish activated the spell that made the alcove worth coming to. _

While she tried to identify the various charms and incantations placed on the tree it began to move. Startled she jumped back. It was spinning slowly and sparkling in the sunlight. On the outside of the alcove a few students looked up seeing the trees start to spin. Then Hermione looked up, the small, sweet scented, white flowers had begun to fall from the overhead branches vanishing before they reached the ground. Her eyes were wide with awe, she had seen it from the outside but it was truly a sight to behold from within.

She felt Draco's eyes on her and she turned 'People can see?'

_'Yeah they've already started try to find out who's in here' He looked around the tree trunks to see the people pretending not to look. He sat down and motioned for Hermione to do the same._

* * *

Harry James Potter was walking out of the large doors that lead to the grounds with Ginny, Ron, Fred and George. When they reached the edge of the lake Fred and George were speaking in tandem about their eyeful of Hermione and Draco kissing that morning. Ginny interrupted.

"The trees in your alcove are spinning." Fred whipped his head around to stare at the small group of trees. George already had his wand out and was leaning over to look at the lake.

"We have a charm so we can see who's in there at all times." George explained. Waving his wand a picture began to form of a couple wrapped in an embrace. The video began moving backwards like a security tape rewind. With a flick of Georges wand the picture stopped at a moment when both faces were clearly visible.

Ron was the first react he took off running towards the trees. He only made it a few steps before he was hit in the back with a spell. His legs locked together and he smashed face first into the ground.

"Sorry mate," Harry said jogging over "You have to let them be, plus do you really want to walk in on that?" He turned Ron over and performed the counter curse to allow his friend mobility.

"I know, I just...Hermione with him is a recipe for trouble." Ron frowned "Do you think this has to do with what Lavender and Pavarti said earlier this week?"

Harry sat in the grass next to his ginger friend. "No Hermione wouldn't be snogging any guy just cause of some mean girls. She must really like him."

Ginny had wandered over, "You are both dumb and wrong" Harry looked up at her smiling despite himself. "She's trying to change her reputation and Malfoy is the perfect guy to do it with. He is the Slytherin Playboy for a reason." Ron looked horrified and confused.

"Nobody calls him that!"He protested. Fred and George who had appeared decided now was the time to throw in their two cents.

"Not to his face, but-" Fred started

"He does have quite the reputation for-" George continued

"Sticking and Ditching." Recieveing blank looks from Harry and Ron, Fred and George spoke simultaneously.

"One night stands!"

Harry turned a bit green, "You don't think Hermione would do _that_ do you?"

Ginny thumped Harry on the back of the head, "Have some faith in her wont you! She's not going to sleep with Malfoy, thats just dumb."

"Okay I think I get why Hermione is doing this, but why did Malfoy agree?" Now they all looked stumped.

"Remember what she said at breakfast about Malfoy in her head? Maybe she heard something and she's black mailing him!" George said.

"That is positivley evil" Fred smirked "She would do that" They all look at the two figures in the circle of spinning trees.

* * *

_Draco finally pulled away, trying not to laugh. They had carried on a debate about goblin wars in their heads while snogging. Who did that? Then again most people don''t have mental conversations anyway. He could tell the potion had worn off when she had stopped responding to his queries. They needed to slow down on using it, they were developing imunities, it was wearing off faster. He stood and offered Hermione his hand to help her to her feet. She was trying to straighten her hair and didn't notice. "No don't do that." He was shocked by the sound of his own voice, he hadn't needed to speak outloud since leaving breakfast. "Leave it till people see it." Hermione cleared her throat before speaking,_

_"What now?" _

_"Now the hard part," Draco said helping her to her feet. "We're going to hang out with my friends until lunch"_

_Hermione paled instantly so Draco laced their fingers together, "You'll be fine" Draco began vainishing the blankets and pillows and stopping the slow turning of the trees._

_"Sure if they don't eat me..." Hermione mumbled, when Draco started to laugh she did too. So the two left the alcove hands laced together laughing heartily._

* * *

**_Are my chapters too short? _**


End file.
